firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Probe Droid
The Imperial probe droid is an Imperial reconnaissance robot armed with a high precision blaster for self-defense and equipped with a UAV-like scanning device for locating enemy units. As of version 1.1, the droid is only found on the Endor Strike Team map. It is unique in that it is the only droid in the game directly controlled by the player, who steers it as he would a vehicle. It can only be launched by Imperial players. And once launched, it cannot be exited, not being a standard vehicle. Probe droids are equipped with powerful repulsorlifts for all-terrain hovering capabilities. This ensures that no matter what distance the machine falls, or however steep or rugged the landscape, it will have a smooth damage-free ascent or descent. However, colliding with other objects head-on may still damage the unit, as it does with other vehicles, but terrain cannot hinder it. When engaged with an enemy probe droid, use altitude to your advantage. The droid cannot effectively attack targets above or below its heights, so striking from atop a hill or from an elevated building such as the Ewok village gives you a considerable advantage. Keep in mind, however, that the droid has a scanner, and as such will very likely spot you before being spotted itself. Spawn Point The droid can be accessed from the Droid Center, located at the Imperial Outpost control point. The Droid Center resembles a small building with a large antenna, easily identified by the blue force-field protecting its front launch bay. To deploy the droid, walk to the side of the building just next to the parked speeder-bikes, go into the hallway opening you find there, and when you reach the closed-door at the hallway end, press the 'Enter Vehicle' key (usually the''' 'E' key'). You will be automatically taken to the droid-control screen. You may press the '''Primary Fire' button (usually left-mouse click) to launch it. Controls Unlike most FirstStrike vehicles, the Left and Right keys of the droid cause it to strafe (move sideways) instead of turn, making it more closely resemble that of a soldier or the BF2142 Nekomata hover tank. Complete keymap is as follows: *'W & S:' Move forward and backward. *'A & D:' Strafe left and right. *'Mouse:' Rotate, raise, and lower droid head. *'Primary Fire:' Precision blaster cannon. Tips Heres some helpful information to help ensure your survival and efficiency while using the droid. *'Stay level with your target:' The droid's blaster cannot engage enemies too far above or below its position. *'Remember your scanner:' The droid comes equipped with an automatic UAV-like scanner. Keep an eye on your map for any enemies that show up. *'Stay repaired:' You can use the speeder bike spawn points to repair your droid and ensure your survival. *'If you die...' The rumor that Imperials only get one droid per round is not true. They do respawn, and if you wait a short time, a new one will appear that you can use. It is even possible to have 2 droids out at a time. *'Use what they don't know:' Not everyone knows what the probe droid is, and might not know it's a hostile target. It's also difficult to spot due to its dark exterior. Use this to your advantage.